Toi et Moi
by Nightmare02
Summary: Law est un étudiant en médecine vivant sa vie plutôt bien, avec quelques petites contrariétés, jusqu'à ce que la personne qu'il déteste le plus vienne s'y introduire. Jugez pas, je suis nulle pour les synopsis, venez plutôt lire et voir par vous-même


**Salut à tous je sais que ça faisait longtemps alors me revoilà avec une petite fanfic en 4 chapîtres (me demandez pas quand je posterais la suite, j'en sais rien). L'intrigue vient de MiaoiFuki qui m'avait proposé d'écrire une histoire à partir de ses idées. Il m'a fallut deux ans pour le faire, mais voici ce que cela donne. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Partie une : Explique-moi**

.

.

.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne SE comprenait pas. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête à ce moment-là ce qu'il c'était passé dans son esprit pour qu'il ait l'idée de faire une chose pareil. Il se trouvait tellement stupide, inconscient… Pourtant il était considéré le plus souvent comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, voir même de très intelligent. Comme quelqu'un de calme, de réfléchi, de posé. Quelqu'un réfléchissant aux éventuelles conséquences avant d'agir. Enfin tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait été pendant ces quelques minutes.

**_Quelques heures avant…_**

_ C'était une journée très pluvieuse. Chose extrêmement normale pour un mois de novembre. Une partie de la population avait le malheur de se trouver dehors par ce temps. Les gens étaient tous pressés : soit entrain de courir pour rentrer chez eux car ils avaient oubliés leur parapluie, soit par habitude, soit parce qu'ils étaient en retard. Un seul jeune homme sortait du décor. Law avançait d'un pas léger et détendu, son grand parapluie jaune ouvert qu'il tenait à la main. Il venait de partit de la fac puisqu'il avait terminé sa journée. Alors il déambulait dans les rues pavés sans but vraiment précis. C'était sa manière de profiter de la vie. Et puis ce n'était pas un peu de pluie qui allait ruiner sa journée ! En même temps on pouvait dire qu'il préférait la pluie au soleil il y avait moins de monde dans les rues, l'odeur de l'humidité était agréable pour ses narines et pour on ne sait quelle raison, le fait qu'il pleuve le détendait grandement._

_ Pendant que tout le monde courrait, lui il marchait tranquillement. Après un temps, il s'arrêta et sortit son téléphone portable de la blouse blanche qu'il portait et dont il avait retroussé les manches et qui laissaient apparaître une partie de ses tatouages on pouvait très bien lire le mot « DEATH » écrit en grosse lettres sur chacun de ses doigts. Il regarda son téléphone, qui n'était pas d'ailleurs ce que l'on pouvait appeler « à la pointe de la technologie ». Pas facile de l'être quand on a pour vivre que son petit salaire de serveur à mi-temps et sa bourse d'étude. Quand il lut l'heure il soupira et le rangea dans sa poche et se remit à marcher, en direction de son petit appartement. « Déjà 19h ? Faudrait peut-être que je rentre, aujourd'hui c'était vendredi et c'était ma plus grosse journée : 8h-18h30 avec seulement une heure pour manger. Pas que je sois un gros mangeur mais enfin bon… Heureusement que demain c'est le week-end. Et en plus ce soir je ne bosse pas !» pensa-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches après avoir coincé son parapluie dans le creux de son épaule et celui de son coude. Et oui ! Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être étudiant en deuxième année de médecine, et encore moins lorsque l'on veut devenir chirurgien._

_Pendant qu'il avançait il bailla et c'est en redescendant sa tête qu'il croisa son visage dans une vitre de voiture. Il se rapprocha et grimaça en s'inspectant. « C'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai dormi plus de deux heures dans une nuit ? Il y a trois- quatre jours ? Seigneur j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus… » Effectivement Law arborait des cernes si profondes qu'on aurait dit qu'il se les était dessinées lui-même. Déjà qu'en temps normal il en avait à cause de ses insomnies à répétition, mais là c'était difficile de passer à côté. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'écrouler en plein milieu de l'amphi ou encore mieux : de la rue. Et il se rappela que boire dix tasses de café aidait pas mal. Il se regarda sous toutes les coutures et en conclu avec ses joues creusées, la pâleur de sa peau, cette dernière étant à l'accoutumé plutôt foncée, et la taille de ses cernes et de son bouc, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu l'ombre d'une tondeuse ou d'un rasoir depuis au moins une semaine, qu'il ressemblait d'avantage à un vieux panda dépressif, tout maigre et mal rasé qu'a un être humain. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu au moins cinq kilos depuis la dernière fois où il s'était pesé. Déjà qu'à la base, il n'était pas épais. Il avait tout de même quelques muscles. « Mouai… Heureusement que j'ai mes boucles d'oreilles qui me rajeunissent un peu parce que sinon on serait à deux doigts de m'appeler un psy, voire carrément de me laisser la place dans le bus » Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson de dégout. _

_Ses yeux gris continuèrent de lui rappeler que le sommeil n'était pas en option pour un être vivant jusqu'à ce que son œil ne soit attiré par du mouvement derrière lui qu'il aperçut dans le rétroviseur. Il se releva et se retourna dans la direction du mouvement en question qui se situait dans une ruelle située à quelques dizaines de pas de lui. Intrigué, il s'avança doucement et se rapprocha de la ruelle en longeant le bâtiment situé à gauche de cette dernière. Il plia son parapluie et le tint derrière lui pour ne pas attirer l'attention, vu qu'il était plutôt voyant. Il se déplaçait de profil, la main ne tenant rien posée à plat contre le mur. Lorsqu'il en atteignit la fin, il put distinguer au moins sept ou huit personnes en frapper une autre qu'il ne voyait pas de là où il était. Ils avaient des battes de baseball, des barres en métal et il y en avait même un qui tenait un taser. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de prendre son portable son portable dans l'intention d'appeler la police. Cependant, alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, il vit le groupe commencer à s'en aller, laissant le blessé derrière eux, agonisant sans oublié un « Allez ! Et crève bien connard ! » Faisant rire tous les autres. Quand il les vit se rapprocher de lui, Law rangea son mobile et se cacha derrière la poubelle située précédemment dans son dos. Il attendit bien que tous les garçons soit partis pour sortir de derrière la poubelle et aller à pas de loup vers celui qu'il devait être un jeune homme assez musclé. Il ré ouvrit son parapluie la pluie ne s'étant toujours pas arrêtée. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait l'impression de le connaître. Il eut sa réponse quand il se posta devant lui et lâcha un « merde… ». Oh que oui il le connaissait. Il n'était pas très dur à identifier. Carrure très imposante, cheveux roux sombre presque rouges, lèvres maquillées d'un rouge à lèvres rouge sombre et ongles vernis de la même couleur. Ce n'était nul autre que cet enfoiré d'Eustass Kid. Il sentit la colère montée en lui et commença à repartir mais s'arrêta quelques secondes à peine après avoir démarré. S'engagea alors une bataille intérieure entre son cœur et son cerveau. « Pourquoi je devrais l'aider d'abord ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Et puis quoi encore ! De plus, quelqu'un va bien finir par le voir et il l'aidera. » Il se retourna et observa le jeune homme. Il semblait inconscient. Law pouvait voir quelques entailles sur son corps, certaines cotes semblaient cassées et il avait l'air d'avoir perdu pas mal de sang. Pas de quoi s'affoler mais il fallait rester tout de même vigilant. « Attends une petite minute là… Ce n'est pas bon signe du tout si je commence à faire mon speech de médecin ! Ressaisis-toi merde ! Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Et puis comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, quelqu'un va bien finir par tomber sur lui ! Enfin peut-être pas… On ne voit pas bien la ruelle de l'entrée… » Il ré-regarda Kid et se dit qu'il pouvait quand même appeler une ambulance après tout… Il sortit pour la énième fois son appareil mobile et hésita « Mais et si jamais ils arrivent trop tard ? Et s'il mourrait sur le chemin ? Et puis merde ! Après toutes les saloperies qu'il m'a faites ! Je ne vais pas en plus m'inquiéter pour lui ! Et Je vais même rajouter qu'il le mériterait presque ! » Décidé, il partit. C'est au bout de la ruelle qu'il fit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire : il se retourna. A ce moment-là il se rappela que si il voulait faire chirurgien, c'était pour sauver des vies, et non pour regarder des gens crever sans rien faire. Alors il ravala douloureusement son amertume et se dirigea vers Eustass en rangeant son portable et en repliant son parapluie. Ils étaient plutôt à l'abri dans ce cul de sac. Il prit un visage professionnel. Il essaya d'abord de le réveiller d'une bonne claque sur la joue et comme cela ne marcha pas, il laissa tomber et prit la décision de l'examiner un peu . Il en conclut à peu près ce qu'il avait supposé au départ : deux côtes cassées, une dizaine de coupures dont quelques-unes qui étaient nettement plus profondes et larges que les autres, pas mal d'hématomes sur tout le corps et tout cela accompagné d'un joli nez fracturé en plus et d'un bras cassé. Et ba, ils ne l'avaient pas loupé. Même si il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un laissé pour mort et comparé à ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir et d'entendre. _

_ Après avoir fini, il tenta de soulever Kid en passant son bras valide autour de ses épaules mais n'arriva pas à faire plus de deux pas et faillit tomber. En même temps, Law faisait dans les soixante-cinq-soixante-dix kilos tout mouillé, tandis qu'Eustass pesait plutôt dans les quatre-vingt-dix kilos. Dans ce cas il ne s'imaginait certainement pas le porter jusqu'à chez lui, même si ce n'était qu'à une ou deux rues de là où ils se trouvaient et puis ils allaient surement attirer l'attention._

_ Soudain il entendit Kid grogner et vit que sa tête était baissée. Il murmura d'un ton qui se voulait ferme « Oye Kid ! Il faut que tu m'aide sur ce coup-là. Je sais que tu es blessé, mais je sais aussi que tes jambes vont assez bien alors il va falloir que tu marches ! »Une vois fatiguée et à moitié consciente lui répondit «Fatigué … » déjà que Law n'était pas d'humeur, mais si Kid se mettait à faire sa précieuse, ça n'allait pas du tout le faire « Je sais mais je m'en cogne, on est bientôt chez moi alors il faut que tu te lèves et que tu marches parce que je ne vais pas y arriver tout seul » Kid grogna de nouveau et Law le sentit essayer de se lever et prit donc ce grognement pour un oui._

_ La route jusqu'à chez lui ne fut pas de tout repos pour Law. Entre autre il avait dû faire attention à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour que Kid ne perde pas l'équilibre, ils avaient finis trempés par la pluie, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils avaient dû emprunter tout plein de petites rues insalubres et puis ses blessures c'étaient remisent à saigner abondement, il fallait par conséquent se dépêcher. Mais ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, la tâche s'était avérée réellement ardue au moment de monter les quatre étages à pieds dans l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Law, qui ne possédait bien entendu aucun ascenseur. Il avait fallu y aller tout doucement car Kid montait les marches une à une. Ils avaient quand même faillit se casser la figure plusieurs fois et c'est là que Law c'était dit qu'il était temps de se remettre au sport. Arrivés en haut, Law se posa quelques secondes contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle « Tu parles de repos... » Pensa t-il. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il entra avec son «invité » et alla le mettre sur son propre lit. _

_ Le vrai travail débuta à ce moment-là. Il alla d'abord se changer, puis se lava les mains et pour finir, alla chercher son matériel. Ce fut autour de Kid d'être déshabillé, il ne lui resta que son caleçon. Law ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles merveilleusement bien dessinés qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux avant de secouer sa tête et de reprendre ses esprits. Il commença par vérifier si il avait quelque chose de cassé, fêlé ou tordu et tomba sur 4 cotes mais fut appé par le bras gauche qui était dans un sal état et effectivement cassé. Ensuite il cautérisa chaque plaie et recoud les plus profondes dont une au niveau du visage, qui lui laisserait une belle cicatrice. Et pour terminer il banda son bras gauche comme il put, n'ayant pas de plâtre à portée de mains, mais il avait, par chance, un atèle. Il attacha solidement son bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas. _

_ Law soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il eut terminé et il renversa sa tête en arrière .Il tourna la tête vers Kid et se mit une main sur les yeux. Il se leva et parti prendre une douche. Froide. « Il faut que je me rafraichisse les idées »._

_._

_._

_._

Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû. C'était ce que Law se répétait dans sa cuisine. Il aurait dû le laisser à son sort et ne pas jouer les bons Samaritains. C'est ça il aurait tout simplement dû faire comme si il n'avait rien vu et partir comme si de rien n'était ! Mais il avait fallu que mOssieur accoure pour sauver l'homme qui le faisait chier à longueur de journée ! Law soupira. Bon… De toute façon, le mal était déjà alors, autant faire avec.

Il termina de faire les cents pas dans sa cuisine puis sortit de la cuisine et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il alla dans sa chambre et vit que Kid dormait toujours. Il ferma la porte et alla dans le salon. Il alluma la télé, mit une quelconque chaine –c'était juste pour se vider un peu l'esprit et s'affala en soupirant de bonheur sur son canapé. « Quelle journée ! Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps pour bosser mes cours… Ça va être la merde demain… Tant pis… ».

Law arrêta de réfléchir et se détendit complètement. Il était vraiment crevé. Il s'endormit assez rapidement.

Soudain un bruit retentit dans l'appartement et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était, tout d'abord légèrement déboussolé mais il se remit vite de ses esprits et il se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Kid par terre et grognant de douleur. Il soupira « Non mais quel idiot… » pensa Law. Il s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Kid se laissa faire mais finit par le regarder sous toutes les coutures et se rendre compte de qui se tenait en face de lui quand Law assit sur son lit.

-Trafalgar. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fous chez ici ? Et on est où d'abord ? Il tenta de se relever mais sa tête commença à tourner et Law le rattrapa en soupirant.

-Parle moins fort veux-tu ? J'ai mal à la tête et j'suis crevé.

Le rouquin l'attrapa par le cou de son bras valide et commença à lui serrer la gorge à une main.

-Je parle fort si je veux petite merde ! , Il eut un sourire mauvais. ! Je crois que t'as un peu oublié qui décidait ici, alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'éclate t'as intérêt à me répondre.

Law émit un grognement de douleur. C'est vrai qu'il avait de la force ce con. Il essaya d'abord de desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui car sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Il opta rapidement pour une autre tactique et attrapa le bras gauche de son tortionnaire et exerça une pression dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise. Ce qui fonctionna. Kid le lâcha en criant et prit son bras essayant de calmer la douleur. Law quant à lui finit assit par terre se tenant la gorge et essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et l'autre lui jeta un regard de rage.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. La journée a été longue, je suis mort et je rêve de dormir. Alors tu vas te rallonger, je vais aller faire pareil, sur le canapé, et on reparlera de ça demain si tu ne veux pas que je te jette dehors pour t'y laisser crever. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Kid grogna et continua de le regarder méchamment mais se rallongea et lui tourna le dos. Law comprit le message. Il éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et alla sur le canapé. Il était surpris mais heureux qu'Eustass n'est pas insisté. Il s'endormit le moment où sa tête toucha le coussin.

.

.

.

Law ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et se sentait bien. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever pour voir si tout allait bien pour Kid. Oh mais, peut-être avait-il rêvé ? La journée d'hier ne s'était peut-être pas passée comme il avait cru. Mais oui évidemment ! Il était rentré de la fac après une journée éprouvante de cours.

Un grognement, digne d'un lion, suivit par une flopée d'insultes provenant de sa chambre lui fit comprendre que tout avait bel et bien eu lieu et que ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il soupira et regarda l'heure: 8h. Il avait donc dormit au moins 8h ce qui était, comme qui dirait un exploit pour lui qui ne dormait en général que 2 à 3h maximum, devoirs et insomnies obligent. Il se leva. C'est sans envie qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il y trouva son invité par terre. Il eu comme une impression de déjà vu. Il l'aida donc à se remettre sur son lit et quand il remarqua ses bandages tachés de sang, il les lui changea. Etonnement, Kid n'avait rien dit pendant qu'il faisait cela se contentant de le regarder avec méfiance.

Au bout d'un moment où Kid allait prendre la parole, Law le coupa sas lever la tête de sa tache:

-Si tu veux tout savoir, hier en rentrant chez moi je t'ai trouvé à moitié mort dans une ruelle. Au départ je songeais à te laisser dans ta merde et puis finalement j'ai décidé de te ramener chez moi, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Enfin bon ça n'aurait pas été terrible en tant que futur médecin de laisser quelqu'un mourir, même si ce quelqu'un en question est l'enfoiré qui passe son temps à se défiler sur moi.

Il releva la tête et vit le choque dans les yeux de Kid avant que l'énervement ne prenne le pas.

-J'ai rien demandé à un sale PD dans ton genre okay !? J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul !

-Oh oui de toute évidence tu faisais du beau travail jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ? répondit Law en roulant des yeux avec son éternel sourire en coin et son ton sarcastique.

Kid, piqué, commença à insulter Law et à essayer de la frapper. Voyant qu'il allait ruiner tout son travail, Law s'énerva aussi et s'en aucune délicatesse le repoussa sur son lit tout en se levant il cria :

-BON MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! Si t'as envie de crever ce n'est pas mon problème, mais il est hors de question, en tant que futur médecin, que je perde mon premier patient avant même d'avoir commencer à exercer ! Et puis c'est MOI qui t'es sortie de TA merde et qui t'es ramener dans MON appartement alors que j'avais, et que j'ai toujours, pas mal de raisons de te laisser te vider de ton sang dans cette rue pourrie. Alors tu vas te rallonger et fermer ta gueule pour me laisser bosser en paix, c'est clair !?

Kid, bouche-bée, par cet aplomb qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ne put qu'acquiescer. En voyant cela, Law se détendit et laissa échapper un soupir qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il retenait.

-Bon et maintenant tu vas me raconter se qu'il s'est passé pour finir dans cet état. Même si les mecs sortant de l'allée, où tu étais m'éclairent un petit peu.

Kid sortit de sa stupeur et commença à tout lui raconter. Tout avait commencé quand, avec sa bande, il étaient sorti un soir pour aller dans un bar et fêter, il ne sait plus trop quoi. Après une vingtaine de minutes, un groupe de filles étaient entrées et s'étaient installées à une table. Les trouvant plutôt jolies et bien foutues, lui et ses potes avaient alors décidé d'aller les voir. Ils avaient alors beaucoup discutés, rit et surtout bu. Alors certains avaient commencé à s'embrasser et certains de ses potes, ainsi que lui, avaient ramenés leur conquête chez eux afin de s'envoyer en l'air avec. Kid avait donc couché avec l'une d'elle et en se réveillant, il remarqua qu'elle était partie. Vu que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Cependant quelques jours plus tard, un groupe de mec particulièrement énervé avait débarqué sur le campus (NDA : oui Kid et Law sont dans la même université mais Kid est dans la branche mécanique/informatique/Robotique) affirmant que Kid et sa bande avaient couchés avec leurs copines. Delà ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'université n'arrive avec des flics pour les séparés. Les mecs s'étaient barrés en jurant de se venger. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait une semaine plus tard en suivant Kid qui était tout seul.

Law lui n'en revenait pas. Kid avait finit dans cet état, à cause d'une histoire du cul ? S'en était risible. A cette pensée, Law ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'envahir son visage. Kid le vit et cela ne lu plut pas du tout qu'on se moque de lui, surtout Trafalgar.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles enculé !? Tu veux que je te pète la gueule ?

-De un tu n'es pas en état et de deux, reconnait que c'est stupide. Tu étais à deux doigts de mourir à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air. C'est con quand même.

-Oui ba je savais pas ! Et puis tout le monde n'est pas un putain de puceau comme toi…

Law ne voyait absolument pas en quoi sa vie sexuelle avait un quelconque rapport avec la situation. Elle était vide certes, mais c'était juste que cela ne l'intéressait pas et puis il n'avait pas le temps. Oh il n'était pas asexuel non plus, il avait déjà ressentit du désir pour quelqu'un, c'était juste qu'il n'y accordait pas plus d'importance. Si besoin, madame main droite était là. Il ne répondit donc pas et se contenta de se relever. Kid l'interpella :

-Hey oh ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Pisser, j'y suis pas allé depuis hier. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? répondit Law avec son sourire, toujours collé au visage.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux pas que je te la tienne aussi !?

Law partit en riant, laissant Kid assit sur son lit énervé. Law alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Même avec la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il avait faite, ses cernes n'avaient pas diminués pour autant. Sa barbe avaient poussée et n'était absolument pas uniforme ne parlons même pas de l'état de ses cheveux. Il décida alors d'aller prendre une douche intégrale et il en profita même pour se raser et pour retrouver son bouc et ses rouflaquettes. « Je ressemble déjà plus à un être humain… ». Il se sécha, se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain. A ce moment là il entendit crier :

-Trafalgar ! Réponds bordel !

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre en disant :

-Quoi encore !?

-Ah ba enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais combien de fois ça fait que ton putain de téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner ? 10 putains de fois ! Alors décroche bordel !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre, il vit le regard de Kid passé d'énervé (pour changer) à amusé :

-C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait beau comme ça ?

Law ne releva même pas et se contenté de lever les yeux au ciel il alla dans le salon où il récupéra son téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il vit qu'il avait effectivement 10 appels manqués de son père. Aille il allait se faire engueuler. Il soupira et le rappela et seulement quelques secondes après, son père décrocha :

-Sal-

-LAW ! OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS !? TU AS MIT SUPER LONGTEMPS A REPONDRE ! TU VAS BIEN !? TU AS EU UN ACCIDENT !? EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE !? TU AS MAL—

-CORA ! Relax tout vas très bien, j'étais juste à la douche et ça n'a duré que 10 minutes. Non je n'ai pas eu d'accident et non tu n'as pas besoin de venir, alors détends-toi. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Rien je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon bébé. Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Je peux venir rapidement tu sais ?

-Oui tout va parfaitement bien et on se parle tout les jours. Et j'ai 21 ans.

-Oui mais tu me manque et même à 40 ans tu seras toujours mon bébé !

Law leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Aller bisous papa. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Law.

Et il raccrocha avec le sourire. C'est fou comme juste parler à son père pouvait lui remonter le moral. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la personne chez lui le fit revenir à la réalité et il grogna. Il retourna à sa chambre et Kid arborait un sourire bien trop moqueur pour ne qu'il n'est rien entendu.

-Oww si ce n'est pas mignon tout ça. Le petit garçon chéri à son papa. Je suis sure que lui aussi tu le suces.

-Fermes-là Eustass.

Kid qui avait perdu son sourire et avait froncé les sourcils, avait enfin réussit à se lever et se rapprocha de Law avec une aura meurtrière

-Parles moi mieux ptit PD, je te dis ce que je veux. Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé t'as un peu fait oublier où est ta place.

Law devait avouer que les 1m90 de Kid ainsi que sa musculature le faisait un peu peur (et aussi de l'effet) mais il ne lui montrerait plus.

-Alors écoutes moi bien Eustass, à partir de maintenant je ne me démonterai plus devant toi c'est bien compris ? Je te signal que je t'ai sauvé la vie et que tu m'en dois une. Et puis si jamais l'idée te prenait de continuer à me prendre pour un punching-ball, je pourrais facilement dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais être ainsi ridiculisé devant toute l'université, si ? Bon alors pour en revenir à tes blessures, bien que ça ne m'enchante pas, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Après ça il faudra que quelqu'un t'aide à te laver et à nettoyer tes plaies et changer tes bandages. Je vais te montrer une fois et après il faudra te débrouiller. T'as tout compris ?

Décidément Kid n'en revenait pas, ce petit intello qui lui servait pour passer ses nerfs depuis le collège, lui répondait et lui faisait même du chantage. Pour qui se prenait-il !? Alors qu'il levait son poing pour le frapper, il réalisa qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait effectivement quelque chose à Law. Cette pensée le fit grogner et il rétracta son bras. Après tout, en tant qu'homme de parole il ne pouvait le faire.

Law lui s'était préparé au coup et avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il ne vint pas, il les rouvrit pour s'apercevoir que Kid le fixait.

-Bon très bien. Alors je vais te suivre jusqu'à pouvoir te rendre la pareille.

-Pardon ?

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à la prochaine !**

**Kiss~**

**Nightmare**


End file.
